Pokemon: Lux
by LuxVeritas
Summary: Pokémon: Light is the Adventure of young boy Lux's journey in the Pokémon world. The day he is supposed to begin his journey, everything goes wrong and he uncovers a conspiracy that puts him in the path of destiny. As a War is coming and he is placed in the middle of the conflict this trainer is forced to live up to the legacy of those that have came before him, or die trying.


**~Author's Note~ This is my first fanfiction story. That said, please review honestly and point out not only the good things about the story but also the bad. Thank you for reading! -Lux**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or any of its characters. Nintendo does. If I did there would be much more twists and a larger overlaying plot involved, not that I am complaining.

Prologue/Epilogue

My name is Lux. Four days ago I joined the ranks of trainers, and got my first Pokémon. Today, I witnessed the world end.

** CHAPTER ONE**

In the world I grew up in, I had been told stories all my childhood of great heroes who embarked on grand adventures with their Pokémon partners. Brave trainers that never backed down from a challenge, ones that stayed strong and pushed on no matter what.

What are Pokémon you ask? Pokémon are creatures that inhabit the six regions of the world. For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others use them for battling. There are Pokémon Contests, and all sorts of ways and places people can show up and show off their very own Pokémon that they collected on their journeys. That day I started out and got my starter was my 10th Birthday, and it was time for me to start my very own Pokémon Journey!

"Lux! Wake up! Professor Oak from next door is on the phone!" My mom yelled up to me.

"Coming!" I responded. She didn't need to wake me that day, I had been awake for hours, anticipating the events about to unfold. I was down the stairs and out of the house before Mom could even say goodbye. I ran down my driveway, and over to Kyle's house. Kyle Oak was the Pokémon Professor's grandson and my best friend/rival. He and I were going to get our starters today and head out on a road to glory today.

When I got to his house a few minutes later however I noticed however that Kyle was not there. His bike was still in the rack outside, the one his Grandpa, the PKMN Prof. got him with that voucher last year. I figured he had just went to get his first Pokémon without me. I mean, he must've been as eager as I was, right? With that I myself ran to the lab. In retrospect I should have realized something was off, but I was blinded by excitement. In the lab, as I expected, was Kyle. He and his grandpa were by the table in the back right of the lab, where Prof. Oak kept the Pokémon he gave to new trainers.

"Oh hey, Lux! Gramps and I were just about to try out my new Pokémon!" He said to me when I walked up, and I saw for the first time a small red lizard looking Pokémon on the ground next to them.

"Hey little guy," I said, "What's your name?" I asked the fire starter. It looked back to Kyle for a second, and then over to me and made a low mumbling noise. I waited for the strange Pokémon to make another movement or sound but Kyle spoke up. "It is called a Charmander. He doesn't seem to speak his own name like most Pokémon though" he informed me. We discussed the Charmander a bit more, including Prof. Oak telling us it would someday be a fierce dragon-like creature called Charizard, which would be capable of incredible strength and fire power. We then talked about the other two still on the table, a Water/Turtle-Like Pokémon called Squirtle and another turtle-resembling grass/poison type named Bulbasaur. I considered the two and thought that since Squirtle was a water type, if I ever fought against Kyle it would be useful. So I picked the Bulbasaur as to make myself have to work even harder to take down my frenemy in a friendly battle! The chance came almost immediately because before we left Kyle called out behind me.

"Hey Lux! Let's check out our Pokémon!" We each took our Pokémon out of their Pokéballs (Devices capable of easy portable storage, which were similar to a TARDIS as they are Bigger on the Inside) and we positioned ourselves behind them, ready to go!

"Oh for Pete's sakes Kyle," Oak said from the desk chair he was now siting in, "You have never had a Pokémon battle, have you Lux?" he asked me.

"No sir" I answered. He then described the rules to me, about how the Trainer who's Pokémon faints first and ran out of Pokémon lost and usually had to give up a sum of money that was bet on the battle beforehand. The battle started off well enough, Kyle's Charmander attacked Bulbasaur, scratching him. I had Bulba counter with a tackle, before Charmander scratched a couple more times and Bulba tackled him three more times. The final blow was to Charmander however, who, despite type advantage could not actually do any Fire moves yet, and so I had Bulbasaur tackle him to unconsciousness. Unfortunately my Bulbasaur only had 2 HP after the fight and was weak on his feet. That is when it happened.

An Ultra Ball, (Basically an advanced version of a Pokéball soared into the lab, breaking a window on entry. The ball hit the poor grass Pokémon in the side of the head, knocking it unconscious and sucking it into the ball.

"Bulbasaur!" I screamed, lunging for my new friend, but he had been trapped in the device already. I scanned the room for the perpetrators and saw through the window two very angry Growlithe and two equally as intimidating Team Rocket goons.

Now, you may have heard the stories about team rocket, how a little over twenty years ago a trainer named Red defeated the leader, Giovanni, and made a laughing stock of their operation before he went on to becoming Pokémon League World Champion. This was NOT Giovanni's Team Rocket.

The first member of Team Rocket, a large and burly man with a long Arbok tattoo spiraling around his large right arm, walked to where the fallen Pokémon Researcher lay still. The man kicked the elder twice in the side before grabbing him and lifting him to his feet, and pushing him hard into the wall of the laboratory.

"WHERE IS IT OLD MAN?" Shouted the enraged criminal. I watched Prof. Oak as he stood there, staring intently into the man's eyes. Shifting my gaze downward I saw him slowly moving his left hand to one of his pockets. _That must be where he keeps his Pokémon _I thought. I looked away, as not to give away his intent if the other man, who had just grabbed Bulbasaur and put him into his own left pocket, were to look to me and notice my eye line. This man, younger than the first and with long black hair, did indeed turn to me after stealing my starter, and began to approach Kyle who had been sitting just as quietly as I had been, and he grabbed Kyle's collar and elevated him up off of his feet.

"Gimme dat Pocket monsta ya got in your jacket der boy" the young man said with a strong Hoenn accent, clearly a less than educated person. He did not wait for Kyle's response, but instead grabbed his jacket, where he had placed the KO'd Charmander's Pokéball after the battle. The man retrieved the Charmander, and put it in his right pocket. Then he went to join his partner who was still interrogating Oak.

"Yer a washed up ol' fool now, Oak! You aint the hero you used to be, eh? So don't be tryin' to be a hero anymore, an' just give us what we done come for, okay?" The young one said. The other man with the Arbox tattoo was about to say something too, but before he could the Prof. screamed the word "Now!"

**~Author's Note~ Thank You for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic! The next chapter will be longer, so please review! I love constructive criticism -Lux**


End file.
